robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Forgotten Dimension
Hidden deep inside Roblox, there is a game. A horror game. Not a horror game that's for fun. A horror game that makes you suffer. And no, I'm not talking about these kind of games that have jump scares popping every minute. This game will be able to destroy you.... The name? The Forgotten Dimension... DO NOT JOIN THE GAME AT ALL COSTS! I will explain why... When you click join, you spawn in a white hallway. At one end there is nothing but at the other end is a portal. A huge, futuristic one. Once you enter it, there is no escape. Once you enter it, you get teleported to a simple, stone bridge. The first point of the game is to explore. As you explore, you will discover random things like ruined pillars, strange symbols and undecipherable writing. As you explore more and more, you will start to feel paranoia and fear. You will start to believe that there is gonna be a jump scare but you will probably just shake it off, believing that this game is just like other random, boring games. You are wrong... After 10 minutes, you will start to hear it: the whispers, the cries, the screams of suffering. As you go further and further into the Dimension, these sounds will get louder and louder that you will probably throw off your headphones and turn down your volume. But this won't help. The whispers, the cries and the screams will echo inside your ears forever. Like I said before, there is no escape. After 20 minutes, the point of the game will change: fight for survival. You will start to breath in a panicked way, you heart will beat faster and faster every minute, you will become paralyzed with fear. You won't be even able to get off your computer or leave the game. You will have to play until the very end. Soon, the entities will appear. Unspeakable creatures that will hunt you down across the dimension. Only choice? Run. The entities aren't just simple hostile NPCs, they are real. Once they get to you, its game over. They will surround your character and kill him. I'm not talking about your character will just break apart and re-spawn. I'm talking about they will torture the hell out of your character. Rip the character apart, disembowel him, ruin him... The most shocking thing is that it isn't the only way the entities will kill your character: the entities will always murder characters in creative ways. I didn't mention it but as you explore, you will discover dead bodies of people who played this game. Murdered in creative ways. The ways the characters were murdered were just...beyond description.... The only way to avoid such gruesome death was to flee to the other side of the bridge and at the other side was a portal. A different one. You probably thought that you are gonna be safe once entering the portal. Well, you are wrong... Once passing through the portal, you will be teleported inside a house. A comfy looking house. Everything seems normal....until you look out of one of the windows... The only thing you see: the same, soulless fog from the Forgotten Dimension. A knock comes to your door. Your character will on his own come to the door and that's when the game ends. This is when you realize: There is no escape. No escape from the bodies you witnessed, the sounds you heard and the malicious entities who have been trapped forever in the dimension. No escape from it at all... Why am I writing this? Simple: To warn you of the horrors once you find this game. How do I know this? I played this game, the entire game. I saw everything that I mentioned. Another reason I'm writing this: This is my suicide note. Ever since I played this game, I suffered anxiety, insomnia and depression. I couldn't live my life after what I witnessed. Tomorrow, my family will find me hanging by my neck in my bedroom. There is just no escape from it... Goodbye...